Lo que jamás te conté
by GreyValkyrie
Summary: Edward Cullen posee un pasado un poco bastante oscuro que Bella desconoce. Pronto deberá enfrentarse a él, sin conocer las consecuencias...


_**Disclaimer: **__Edward Cullen, Carlisle, los Vulturis, Volterra, Alice, Bella y Renesmeé, no me pertenecen, y no hago esto con fin de lucro, sólo para entretener. La historia se ubica en lo que seria Amanecer, pero el relato y las memorias de Edward, serian parte de Luna Nueva, como podrán notar._

_Dedicado a mi amiga Nami (la verdadera 'madre 'de Helena n,n), quien ama desesperadamente a Robert Pattinson, y a Edward Cullen, por eso me pidió este fic, y aquí estoy, cumpliendo (:_

_Espero que les guste._

**Lo que jamás te conté...**

Lo recordaba cada día, a cada momento. Sobre todo cuando estaba sólo y tenía tiempo para pensar.

Entonces, aquellas imágenes atacaban su mente, aniquilando cada rincón de su cordura, cada vez un poco más. En esos momentos, acudía con Renesmeé y Bella, hallando un poco de paz en su compañía.

Pero miles de veces, se lo preguntaba. ¿Qué pensaría su maravillosa esposa, si supiera la verdad... si conociera todos los detalles, que él guardaba para si mismo? No lo sabía, pero tampoco tenía intención de averiguarlo; porque probablemente, Bella lo odiaría, incluso aunque habían pasado tantos años ya.

No lo imaginaba de otra forma, era la única reacción posible, que se podía esperar, si alguna vez conocía su terrible error... su gran secreto.

_'Bella, querida, perdóname. Pero me odiarías aun más si supieras lo que jamás te conté...'_, pensó dolorido para sus adentros, mientras observaba a su querida mujer, jugando con su hija. _'Querida, si, pero no amada'..._

Edward Cullen, lo recordaba todo, como si hubiese sido ayer. Ese iba a ser siempre su mayor castigo... no poder borrarlo de su memoria.

Con exactitud todo había comenzado luego de que Rosalie dijera aquella frase:

'-Bella ha muerto. Ella saltó de un acantilado, Alice lo ha visto-'.

Edward no culpaba a Rosalie por ello, ni siquiera el día de hoy. Su hermana siempre había sido fría, egocéntrica y calculadora. Además si Bella se había suicidado o no realmente, no era cosa de Rosalie.

Pero Edward, salió de allí destruido completamente. No podía pensar con claridad, y de haber tenido lágrimas para llorar, hubiera quedado empapado por ellas. Bella era la única persona que más amaba en este mundo, y se había ido para siempre...

Cuando sus emociones se hubieron enfriado lo suficiente, decidió que ya no merecía la pena existir. Que sin Isabella, él ya no era nada. Y tomó una decisión, el mayor error de su vida, aunque desconocido para él, en eso entonces.

Sin más, viajó directo a Europa, hacia Volterra, un lugar donde su muerte estaría asegurada. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que deseaba, morir rápido y pronto... Iba a pedir, no, a rogarle a Marco, Aro y Cayo, que acabasen con su insignificante ser; más si se negaban a cooperar, Edward pensaría alguna otra forma de obligarlos a que lo hiciesen.

Caminaba esa misma noche, con aire siniestro y sin la más mínima expresión en su hermoso y marmóreo rostro. Sus ojos relampagueaban negros, por la sed, pero eso tampoco importaba. Edward tenía una meta, y no habría nada, para interponerse en el medio, o retrasar lo inevitable.

Bien, o eso pensaba él...

Cuando se dio de bruces contra aquella figura encapuchada, que había doblado en la esquina en su dirección, primero tuvo la absurda esperanza, de que fuesen Félix o Demetri. Sabia que ambos no tendrían problemas, en cumplirle su único deseo; o quizás le llevarían con Aro, más rápido. Pero no era así, frente a él, no había ningún guardia vulturi... y no lo comprendió solamente, porque la capucha de la figura cayó hacia abajo revelando un hermoso cabello rubio cobrizo, sino porque conocía muy bien ese rostro, y no era alguien con quien hubiese querido cruzarse en ese momento.

'-Helena- murmuró, y por primera vez en la voz neutral que había adaptado en los últimos días, se notó un tinte de miedo.

-¡Ah, vaya racha de suerte! ¡Pero si es mi querido Edward Cullen, en persona!- festejó, alegre la muchacha.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte...-

-Si, ya lo creo. ¿Cómo haz estado?-

-Mejor, seguramente-

-Oh, no eres muy amable, Edward- ella sonrió, con un gesto ladeado y sus cabellos se agitaron al mover la cabeza.

-No tengo tiempo que perder, si me disculpas- se corrió hacia un lado, evadiéndola, pero ella volvió a ponerse en su camino.

-Lamento discrepar contigo, querido mío, sin embargo no considero nuestro encuentro como una perdida de tiempo, sino como algo maravilloso- hubo otra sonrisa, pero esta no era cálida, sino fría y amenazadora.

Edward la miró, tratando de leer sus pensamientos, pero la chica no tenía las ideas en claro, y era como una maraña indescifrable, sin sentido alguno. Sólo captaba algunas palabras, y en conjunto parecían carecer de significado.

Helena, era integrante de una adinerada y afamada familia de vampiros, en Volterra. Todos ellos eran conocidos por su carácter feroz y peligroso, y por ser capaces de desafiar incluso a Aro, si así lo quisieran, aunque en general y por conveniencia, siempre trabajaban juntos. Eran como una mafia, y si algo querían lo obtenían, pues su palabra era ley, y desafiarlos, un inmenso problema.

Esta chica, aunque joven en apariencia y con una dudosa inocencia pintada en el rostro, no era menos complicada que el resto de los suyos. Hermosa, malcriada, caprichosa y un completo peligro, así era.

Había crecido con la idea de que la sangre era buena... incluía un buen alimento, un gran entretenimiento, y algo completamente natural, y sano en sus vidas. Por supuesto no, en las vidas de aquellos que tomaba, pero nunca pareció importarle.

Si ella te veía y te quería, probablemente, estuvieras condenado.

Eso le había sucedido al mismo Edward hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando ambos tenían menos décadas encima, y Helena, luego de verlo por primera vez, pensó que quería tenerlo. Así de sencillo, así de jodido.

Los Cullen huyeron, no literalmente pero si cerca, de Volterra, en cuanto Edward le comunicó lo que había leído en los pensamientos de la chica, a Carlisle, y éste conocedor de la tragedia que aquello abarcaba, los sacó de allí antes de que sucediera.

Por supuesto, Helena no olvidó, pero no lo considero tan interesante como para ir por él, habiendo otras presas mucho más atractivas.

Reía para sus adentros, cada vez que lo pensaba y ardía en deseos de poder contarle todo aquello a Aro, el viejo y decrepito Aro. Su prometido, por culpa de sus padres, quienes sellaron esa unión para una alianza segura con los Vulturis.

Se relamía imaginando como sufriría el maldito, si se enterara de todos sus amantes, uno por noche... o dos, si estaba muy aburrida. Vampiros, hombres... lo que fuese. Se divertía de aquella manera, sin restricciones de nadie, ni tener que ser delicada y exitosa, como exigía el protocolo y la sociedad.

¡A la mierda con eso!, pensaba cada vez que mataba alguno, luego de una larga y entretenida 'sesión'.

De cualquier forma, sus hermanos limpiarían el reguero de sangre y restos, para mantener el sucio secreto a salvo, guardar apariencias y, por qué no... la verdadera identidad de la dulce oveja negra, mejor conocida como lobo. Oh, sí. Ya le gustaría contarle al estúpido Aro, que ella no era la damita amable, que todos creían.

Bien, ahora Edward estaba nuevamente a su alcance, y no iba a huir.

-Ay, Ed... cariño. No tienes una idea de cuanto tiempo, he esperado éste momento-

No necesitaba leer su mente, para saberlo. Pero incluso aunque Edward deseaba morir, prefería que fuera rápido e indoloro, y no creía que se le pudiera confiar tal tarea a la chica.

-Helena, córrete. Estoy apurado-

-Yo no llevo prisa-

-Si armas un escándalo aquí, sabes que los guardias vendrán y echarás la reputación de tu familia al cuerno-

-Hmm- pareció meditarlo, y Edward pensó mientras, como liberarse de aquello. ¿Una lucha? No, no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, y si perdía quedaría a su disposición... no tenía muchas alternativas. –Entonces no haremos ruido. Te sujetaré cuando caigas, cielo ^^- le dijo, chasqueando el pulgar contra el anular de su mano derecha.

-¿A qué te...?-

-Un par de cositas que se aprenden con la práctica- terminó la chica, y tal como dijo, sujetó a Edward antes de que cayese sin sentido, en sus brazos. -¿Adivina qué? tengo poderes nuevos, Ed.

Y canturreando, y sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, se llevó a un inconsciente Edward Cullen, consigo.

Cuando Edward, despertó se hallaba en una especie de mazmorra, a duras penas iluminada por algunas viejas antorchas. Estaba completamente desnudo, parado en medio de una extraña estructura que poseía helados grilletes, que aferraban sus muñecas y talones.

-Al fin despertaste- Helena, cruzó la inmensa habitación de un extremo, hasta él, y lo observó detenidamente.

-¿Cómo... llegué...?- Edward balbuceó, no sentía que le quedaran fuerzas. ¿Qué le había hecho la muy desgraciada?.

-¿Aquí?- terminó la frase, la mujer. –Déjame pensar, sólo hice que te desmayaras, te traje hasta aquí y te até. Muy fácil. Ah, y también te quité la ropa, luces mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Se acercó al chico Cullen, y lo tomó por la barbilla, para mirarlo.

-Estás loca...- murmuró Edward.

-Como una cabra- agregó ella. –Pero no estás en posición de mencionarlo, cariño. Oh, no...- deslizó una de sus uñas por la mejilla izquierda de Ed, abriendo una herida, que aunque no era muy profunda, comenzó a sangrar rápidamente.

-¿Qué es lo que... quieres?-

-A ti, Edward, a ti, desde la vez que te conocí. ¿Por qué tienes que resistirte? ¿acaso no me encuentras bella?- refunfuñó, con un gesto infantil pintado en el rostro extremadamente atractivo.

-No. Tú no me amas, y yo no te amo a ti...-

-¡Idiota!- Helena le dio una fuerte bofetada. –Me amarás Edward Cullen, ya lo verás...-

-No lo haré... amo a Bella...-

-¿Bella? Juju- la chica lo sujetó del cabello, con fuerza obligándolo a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. -¿Quién es 'Bella'? ¿una hermosa vampirita de por donde tú vives?

-Ella... es... humana- confesó Ed, con esfuerzo.

-¡HUMANA?!- chilló espantada Helena, soltándolo de repente, como si tocarlo quemara -¿te das cuenta de la deshonra que eso significa?! ¡Humana! ¡Esto es increíblemente ridículo!. El hermoso Edward enamorado de una patética y simplona humana...

-Cállate...- suplicó él, y bajó la mirada al suelo. –Si pudiera soltarme...

-Ajajaja, si pudieras soltarte... ¿qué? ¿me matarías por insultar a tu sucia y ridícula humanita? ¡Eso hay que verlo!- Helena, recuperó la calma como si jamás la hubiese perdido. –Esos grilletes, mi querido, no podrán romperse ni con tu súper fuerza vampírica. Que pena, lo siento.

-¿QUIERES CERRAR LA MALDITA BOCA?!- Edward gritó por primera vez, en no recordaba cuanto tiempo, y la miró con todo el odio posible.

La muchacha retrocedió un poco, por instinto, pero luego volvió a avanzar hacia él, enfurecida.

-A mi no me hablas en ese tono, maldito...-

-Ella... está muerta...-

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Quién?- Helena alzó las cejas, y se olvidó unos segundos de su enfado.

-Bella-

-Tu humana. Imagino, ¿tu la mataste?- confió alegre.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo la amo!- Edward se retorció. –Ella... se suicidó-

-Muy estúpida, entonces, por cierto-

-Calla. Tú no sabes nada-

-Oh, puede que no. ¿Pero qué mujer querría suicidarse si estás tú, cerca?- lo preguntó, con total obviedad. –Definitivamente era una idiota...

-Ella lo hizo, porque yo la dejé... es mi culpa-

-Hmm, pero si la dejaste, es porque no la amabas-

-¡Si que lo hacía! ¡Fue por su bien! ¡Necesitaba protegerla!-

-Seré muy sádica, cruel y fría, pero hasta yo misma sé, que cuando amas a alguien no lo abandonas, chico malo-

Ed bajó la cabeza.

-Sólo, deja de culparte. Es hora de un nuevo amor, y aquí estoy yo, para eso, cielo- recorrió con suavidad, el blanco pecho del joven con una mano.

Él no se resistió, no había manera. Las manos y la boca de la chica, exploraban su piel de arriba abajo, sin dejar nada.

Pero no importaba, ya nada importaba, y se dejó hacer.

Primero fue un beso, desgarrador, pasional, violento. Helena, luchó ferozmente para abrirse paso en su boca, y con el tiempo Edward fue contestando. Aquello no era malo. El dolor, mezclado con el placer que ella le proporcionaba, arrullaban su mente, como anestesia para el sufrimiento.

Una caricia, un golpe, otra herida. ¿Qué importaba?, el dolor físico no igualaría nunca al que sentía por dentro. Helena se desvistió con rapidez. Edward sangraba por millones de heridas de distintos tamaños, arañazos, mordidas, lo que fuera. Lo obligó a tomarla, de una sola embestida, haciéndolo aullar de dolor, porque ella era estrecha, y él, virgen.

Lo estaba lastimando, destruyéndolo lentamente, pero a Edward no le importaba. Su mente cegada al igual que los sentidos, no quería funcionar. Había una extraña calidez en el cuerpo de Helena, que lo hacía estremecerse cada vez que ella susurraba que lo amaba. Se movían al ritmo más fuerte, que la posición de Ed, lo permitía; aun así ella no iba a desatarlo.

Edward finalmente acabó en su interior, y se derrumbó contra la espalda de la chica. Aspiró su aroma, dulce, intoxicante y sonrió, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Te ha gustado?- contestó ella expectante, apartándose de él, mientras se vestía.

-Se siente bien... quédate conmigo, por favor-

-¿Lo dices enserio?- preguntó ella sorprendida, absolutamente.

-Si...- murmuró él, mientras la sangre manchaba su blanca piel, con un tinte rojo furia. –Por favor...-

-Bien, si es lo que quieres-.

Y ambos se quedaron conversando, por varias horas. Helena estaba contenta porque al fin, había conseguido lo que más deseaba, y Edward se hallaba muy herido, pero se veía sereno.

-¿Me matarás?- preguntó finalmente.

-No, Edward, no te haría eso a ti- ella suspiró. -¿Estoy muy loca, verdad?- se acercó a él, y le dio un beso en los labios, que él respondió con desesperación. Ella soltó los grilletes que lo amarraban.

-No, no puedo marcharme. No me dejes hacer ninguna estupidez... ya no sé, si deseo morir. Pienso en Bella, pero aún así tú me haz cambiado ciertamente...-

-Ed, no te detendré aquí. Te amo, es verdad, eso creo. Pero no estás obligado a quedarte aquí. Vete ahora antes de que me arrepienta- Helena le tendió sus ropas. –Eres un buen chico, ¿sabes?.

Él guardó silencio. Ya no quedaban palabras para decir.

Se vistió mientras la observaba irse, y se encaminó hacia donde le había indicado, que quedaba la salida. Ahora que era libre, no sabía si quería serlo. Esa chica era lo único que le quedaba, ahora que no había Bella.

Ellas eran tan distintas, y sin embargo, él descubrió que era posible enamorarse de ella, aún después de todo lo que sucedió.

En su cuerpo no había rastros de las heridas, pues cicatrizaba velozmente, y su ropa estaba impecable, por eso cuando salió al oscuro callejón, uno de los tantos recovecos de Volterra; no supo, si todo aquello había sido real, o sólo un sueño.

Se quedó sentado en ese húmedo lugar, y finalmente se decidió. Levantándose pesadamente, comenzó a caminar hacia la fortaleza Vulturi. Sin más dudas. Ellos terminarían con todo, o Edward les obligaría a hacerlo.

Lo demás es historia conocida. O por lo menos lo que conocía el resto. Él nunca entendió como Alice, no había vistos semejantes sucesos ocurridos, pero siempre creyó que: preocupada como estaba en salvarlo, y en las decisiones que tomara en cuanto a vivir o no, el hecho de que una mujer lo violara y luego le diera una libertad que él ya no deseaba, parecía no ser muy relevante.

Cuando Edward se encontró con Bella, en la boca de ese mismo callejón un día después, mientras intentaba arrojarse entre una multitud humana, sin camisa; comprobó que el amor que sentía por ella, no era el mismo, aun cuando estaba aliviado por verla con vida.

Primero, pensó que fuera causa de estar confundido, cansado y hambriento. Pero su mente fue despejándose, y aunque continuaba fiel, al lado de Bella, comenzó a dudar que la amaba.

Era hoy el día, en que conocía la maldita verdad... pero cada vez que pensaba en eso, sacudía la cabeza, para evitarla.

Isabella, era ahora vampiro, y le había dado una hermosa hija. Las quería a ambas, y las protegería porque era su deber; pero lo hacía por compromiso, o algo que no terminaba de comprender, pues no quería a Bella, más de lo que quería a Alice... su cariño se limitaba a eso.

_'¿A qué no sabes, Bella? Siento que ya no te amo, ¿qué por qué? creo que tienes que escuchar lo que jamás te conté, mi vida...'_, Ed sonrió con irónica amargura, mientras continuaba mirando a su esposa, y a su hija.

Estaba tan pensativo, que sólo volvió en sí, cuando oyó el chillido de Alice. Bueno, chillido porque ella tiene una voz muy fina, en realidad no era un grito desesperado, sino que simplemente lo estaba llamado.

-¡Edward! ¡Hay alguien que quiere verte!- le soltó desde el marco de la ventana de la cocina.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- preguntó Bella, curiosa.

-No lo sé, quizás Tanya... le he pedido que me ayude a conseguir el último modelo de ferrari que ha salido- contestó sinceramente, mientras se levantaba ágil, del suelo.

-Siempre gastando en autos caros... no cambias nunca- rió Bella, pero continuó distraída con Nessie.

Edward entró a la casa en unos segundos, y ni bien llegó al living, quedó absolutamente petrificado.

Helena le sonreía, hermosa como siempre, allí de pie, mientras en sus brazos sujetaba a una niñita, cuyo parecido con ella misma, era increíble. Él tembló, no sólo se parecía a ella, sino también a él.

Alice miraba la escena completamente asombrada, pero siempre tan abierta de mente, para aceptarlo todo, como era ella.

-Edward, me costó hallarte. Te ves guapo- sonrió ampliamente, la mujer.

Luego, Alice habló, y su voz, no tan cantarina ahora, sonaba sorprendida y hasta temblorosa:

-¿Edward... por qué nunca me contaste...?-

-Oh, Edward no lo imaginó. Él no sabía que yo era mitad humana, y podía quedar embarazada- informó Helena. La niña le tendió los brazos a Alice...

-¿Puedo... puedo cargarla?- preguntó embelesada, con emoción.

-Por supuesto, es tu sobrina, al fin y al cabo- la rubia soltó una risita, le tendió a la niña, y luego se volvió hacia Edward. -Tú y yo, nos debemos una larga... larga charla, cariño- hubo una última sonrisa, y éste, asintió, finalmente.

-Creo que sí. Es hora de contar lo que jamás conté...-

**FIN (???)**

_Lo sé, no es mucho... u,u ok, es asqueroso xD no me odies Mariam :D A mí, en lo personal, me gustó._

_Creo que si fuera Stephenie Meyer, haría una continuación de Amanecer con esto :P Más de una fan me odiaría, pero bueno, son los precios a pagar por la fama (???), haha no en verdad, haría justicia por mi modelo ideal de Edward... por hacer de él, alguien con problemas un poco más reales, y no sólo de autoestima por como brilla su piel xP_

_El mundo agradece que yo no sea Meyer, y yo también porque si yo fuera ella me hubiera tirado sobre Taylor Lautner (Jacob Black), cuando lo vio por primera vez, y probablemente la hubieran demandado por acoso, él no hubiera querido actuar en las pelis, ella hubiera perdido un par de millones, y las fans la odiarían (más, si es que aún se puede xD yo la odio por la imprimación de Jake ¬¬) :P_

_En fin, me voy de tema n,nU lo importante, es que este fic, les haya gustado aunque sea un poqito (:_

_Dejen REVIEWS, y se ganan un pasaje a Volterra, para conocer a los Vulturis, hahaha :P_


End file.
